My Yuki
by MeWTh
Summary: hanya cerita sederhana mengenai kehidupan mereka berdua


FanFiction of _**GRAVITATION**_

"Shuuichi!!" panggil Yuki sambil duduk santai di sofa & mengganti channel TV.

" Ya" terdengar jawaban dari dapur. "PRANG.. BRUG GUBRAK TRANG TRING TRANNG" di susul bunyi barang2 yang jatuh di dapur. "Iya, ada apa?" Shuuichi muncul dengan wajah kusut dan bertopikan panci.

Yuki melihat pemandngan itu dengan khawatir. "Kau yakin mau masak?"

"YAKIN!" jawab Shuuichi mantap. "Soalnya besok.." Shuichi tertegun wajahnya merona merah "Duuuh…pokoknya hari ini aku akan masak yang banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak dan enak!"

Bulu kuduk Yuki berdiri. Dua nyawa di rumah ini terancam. "Shuuichi... kemari"

Shuuichi melepas topi pancinya dan datang menghampiri yuki.

"Tangan!"HEi3x yuki kok memperlakukan Shuuichi kaya Puppy sich?! Tapi Shuuichi tetap saja nurut dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Seluruh jarinya tertutup plester. Bahkan punggung tangannya masih mengalirkan darah. Benar –benar mengerikan.

"jangan masak"

"Tapi tapi tapi tapi tapi tapi tapi tapi tapi yuki terus masak setahun ini! aku kan pingin Yuki makan masakanku aku aku aku mau(dst)"Shuuichi terus saja ngomong tanpa titik, sementara Yuki (yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan) dengan tenang berdiri mengambil kotak P3K yang semakin diperlukan sejak Shuuichi datang.

"YUKI!! DON'T IGNORE ME!!" Seru Shuuichi kesal sambil cemberut. Wajahnya yang cute jadi makin imoet deh♡

"HHhhh" Yuki menghembusakan nafas panjang. Dia heran bisa-bisanya tahan 2 tahun lebih berhubungan dengan si cerewet ini. di letakkan nya obat dan perban di atas meja lalu duduk kembali di sofa panjang. "YUKIIII!!!" Shuuichi berdiri di hadapan Yuki yang pasang muka cuek.

"SYuuut" dengan sangat cepat Yuki menarik lengan Shuuichi hingga si rambut pink itu terduduk di pangkuannya. "Diam.. "

"Iya.. Iya aku akan diam" Dengan bahagia dia mematuhi perintah Yuki. (kesempatan duduk di pangkuan Yuki). Sementara itu Yuki mengobati tangan Shuuichi. "MMhh Yuki.." …. "Hmmm?"

"Aku sudah nulis lagu baru… mau dengar?"

"Lagu? Kalau kamu yang menyanyi pasti bagus" Puji Yuki. Wajah Shuuichi memerah malu. Jarang sekali Yuki memujinya. Wajar aja donk, Shuuichi kan vokalis band BAD LUCK yang sangat populer. "Tapi…" lho, ada tapinya? "Kalau kamu yang nulis lirik…" suara Yuki semakin rendah.

"APA! Apa apa apa?!! Ayo lanjutkan!! Pasti mau bilang jelek kan?! Yuki selalu meremehkan lirikku!! Waktu kita pertama kali bertemu juga…" Shuuichi terdiam.dia teringat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yuki.

Di suatu malam, di sebuah gang kecil sepulang kerja part time di musim gugur yang semakin dingin. Angin berhembus kuat menerbangkan lirik Shuuichi. Mempertemukannya dengan seorang Yuki yang telah memungut helaian kertas lirik itu. Bukan pertemuan yang romantis dan menyenangkan sih. Dia bertemu dengan orang berambut pirang yang bagai malaikat (Tapi berjiwa iblis) yang kata-katanya dingin dan menyakitkan hati.Orang pertama yang secara sadis menghina lirik terbaiknya. Membuatnya sempat shock selama beberapa hari.

Seandainya musim gugur itu tidak berangin.. senadainya dia tidak melewati gang itu.. mungkin sekarang dia dan Yuki… Shuuichi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani membayangkan hidup tanpa Yuki. Pasti sangat sepi, pasti akan terasa kosong, pasti akan…

"Sudah!" Suara Yuki menyadarkan Shuuici, Yuki sudah selesai mengobati tangan Shuuichi. Melihat hasil 'pengobatan' Shuuichi nyaris berteriak.

"Yuki!! Kenapa tanganku diperban seperti petinju begini sih!! Gimana caranya aku bisa masak!?" Protes Shuuichi ½ berteriak tepat di telinga Yuki. Si cool bermata biru itu hanya tersenyum lalu mendekap shuuichi, menenggelamkan kepala Shuuichi ke dadanya.

"Nyanyikan lagumu"bisik Yuki di telinga Shuuichi peerlahan. "CSS.." wajah Shuuichi jadi merah padam. Bagaimanapun dia tak dapat menolak permintaan Yuki apalagi saat seperti ini. "BRuk…" Yuki menjatuhkan dirinya, berbaring di sofa, berbaring untuk menikmati suara dari Shuuichi yang kini rebah di dadanya.

Suara Shuuichi benar2 mententramkan hati. Tapi bagi Yuki mendengar lagu slow dari Shuuichi sama saja dengan mendengarkan lagu pengantar tidur terbaik, paling sempurna. Baru ½ lagu, dia telah tertidur lelap. "Grook.. Lirik jelek!" Igaunya.

"Dasar Yuki! Menghinaku sampai ke tidurmu!" Shuuichi mendengus. Dia memandangi wajah polos Yuki. "Selamat tidur Yuki" bisik Shuuichi pelan "Chu♥"

Ya… tidak ada yang berubah malam ini . sama seperti malam2 sebelumnya. Selain bahwa mereka telah memiliki janji untuk tetap bersama, saling mencintai, saling berbagi apapun itu dalam suka dan duka.

Dan bagi Shuuichi ada perubahan yang sangat besar pada dirinya. Yaitu dia tidak lagi Shindo Shuuichi, melainkan Eusegi-Shindo Shuuichi. Dia telah memiliki nama keluarga dari orang yang paling dicintainya. Dari orang yang bukan hanya kekasihnya tetapi juga orang yang telah mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup semati bersamanya. Suaminya, Eusegi Eiri.

**END**


End file.
